The Hedgehog Ninja (cooperraymer)
cooperraymer (The Hedgehog Ninja) is a countdown maker, and reviewer in The Gaming Family. He is one of the shyest members of the family. He also wants people in the family to get a taste of what he is into and talk about stuff that people in the family have not heard of. Channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/cooperraymer Backstory (earlier life) Back then when he first started his YouTube career all he had were cameras with horrible qualities and his dvd's (he had no idea what he was thinking back then). Now that he has a Capture card and knows how to download videos with programs like Movier and Easy Youtube downloader he now has a better look at what will await for him in the future. Personallity The Hedgehog Ninja is easy to get along with and is really nice to pretty much everyone unless you try and act like a, as he would like to say, a jackass. He is also extremely shy and has a really hard time trying to talk and make conversations with everyone. Countdowns *Top 15 Paper Mario Partners (Jan 20, 2013) *Top 9 Couples/Pairings (Feb 25, 2013) (eventuale remake) *Top 10 Favorite Video Game Franchises (Aug 11, 2013) *Top 10 Mortal Kombat 9 Fatalities (Oct 25, 2013) *Top Ten Animated Television Shows (Collab with TheBlackishButler ) (Jan 5, 2014) *Top 10 Games I Played in 2013 (January 21, 2014) Text Countdowns *Top 50 Phineas and Ferb Songs (Jan 26, 2013) Participated in *Top 15 Super Nintendo Games (Itionobo2) - Number 11 Segment (DK Country 1) *Top 15 Racing Games (MaverickHunterZero75) - Number 6 Segment (Mario Kart Wii) *Top 11 Undead Characters (The Gaming Family) - Number 2 Segment (King Boo) Let's Plays The Hedgehog Ninja does Let's Plays on his cooperraymer account and another account of his called SuperYoshiSonic. He did A Let's Play on Pokemon Colloseum on his SuperYoshiSonic channel however he had to put it on Hiatus due to many different reasons. He has completed Mario Party 9's Story mode on his cooperraymer account and has received descent feadback. He currently doesn't do Let's Plays anymore. Do to the fact that he hasn't found time to record for Let's Plays and he personally likes to do Reviews and Countdown more than doing Let's Plays. Reviews Ever since he saw The Nostalgia Critic and many other reviewers on the internet The Hedgehog Ninja decided to do reviews as well. On April 15, 2013 he uploaded his very first review, the movie he reviewed was "Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Stuff that he has reviewed: *Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show (April 15, 2013) *Hey, Arnold The Movie (June 23, 2013) *Paul Blart: Mall Cop (Aug 21, 2013) *Yu-Gi-Oh The Movie (Oct 3, 2013) *Red Dawn (2012) (Dec 31, 2013) Upcoming Projects Countdowns *Top 10 Mario Party Games *Top 15 Sonic The Hedgehog Characters (Collab with Omni-Slayer/JP Jorge) *Top 10 TV Shows I like but others Don't seem to *Top 10 Hollywood Undead Songs Reviews *Slam Dunk Ernest (currently going to review) *The Super Mario Bros Movie *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990 Movie) *Cat's Don't Dance *Phineas and Ferb Across The 2nd Dimension *Loonatics Unleashed Trivia *He started growing facial hair ever since he started 3rd Grade *His favorite color is Blue *He'll put up and listen to any kind of music...unless it's artists like Miley Cyrus *He actually likes Sonic 06' *He listens to movies both english dubbed and other kinds of dub *He has a running gag in his videos in which he uses a clip from the movie "Bulletproof" where Damon Wayans yells "Will you Shut Up?! Shut the Hell Up!" He uses this for characters that get on his nerves. *He plays the Drums *His first name is Noah *His favorite character of all time is Sonic The Hedgehog *His personal favorite genre of music is Metal *His mascots are Sonic the Hedgehog, Naruto, Grovyle and Yoshi *He cannot stand the TV show "South Park" and finds it overrated though he has found some parts funny and finds some of the songs in the show enjoyable. *His favorite artist/band of all time is "Simple Plan" *The first game he had ever played is Super Smash Bros Melee *Despite what other people say in the Gaming Family he loves the TV show "Phineas and Ferb" though he totally understand why people hate the show. *His pet peeves (things that tick him off) are: Costa from Project X, characters that act like smartasses, teenage girl sterotype characters, Bullies, Butthurt Fans (especially if they're buttfurt fangirls), Nostalgiatards, whiners, backstabbers, infinately responning enemies in video games, Loonatics Unleashed haters/Looney Tunes Weebos (stop saying that it's the worst abomination to ever be made! It's not an abomination nor is it THAT terrible!!) *He has an autism disorder called Asperger Syndrome *He is the Shy and Quiet type of guy *He can draw (mostly his avatar) *He likes the TV show "Loonatics Unleashed" Despite that fact that everyone else seems to despise it *He has his own army called "The Hedgehog Ninja's Assasin Army," which involve his team mascots. *If he would ever change his name and be called something other than "The Hedgehog Ninja" he would choose "The Dangerous Loonatic." *If he were to ever change his avatar, Sonic, he would make it Danger Duck. Because he likes him to dang much. *He listens to a lot of Japanese music What other Members of the Family think of him Cool guy and has good tastes - Mike Quotes (whether they're memorable or not) "Hello, I am The Hedgehog Ninja and I do these videos for your own entertainment!" (His 2013 opening line in his reviews) "I am The Hedgehog Ninja, I hope I served your time well and I'll see you guys next time!" (His Closing line in his reviews) "Hello, I am the Hedgehog Ninja! The only ninja brave enough to review anything, anytime, anywhere, anyday!" (His newest opening line in his reviews) Gallery Sonic Free riders 6.png|Sonic, his favorite character of all time and his main mascot Naruto_uzumaki_psd_by_demonfoxwwe-d2znyu7.png|Naruto, his 2nd mascot and 2nd favorite character of all time yoshi 1.jpg|Yoshi, his 3rd favorite character of all time Danger_95_by_20010.jpg|Danger Duck, his 4th favorite character of all time 253.png|Grovyle, The Hedgehog Ninja's favorite Pokemon dat_eyes_rainbow_dash_by_slyfoxcl-d5c7orf.png|Rainbow Dash, his favorite MLP: FIM Pony (no he is not a brony) Simple+Plan+simpleplan.png|Simple Plan, his favorite band of all time loonytoons-loonatics.jpg|Loonatics Unleashed - His favorite tv show that he likes but everyone else seems to hate Grooveposter.jpg|The Emperor's New Groove - His favorite Movie of all time Movie_43_poster.jpg|Movie 43 - His most hated movie of all time (F*ck this movie) The Hedgehog Ninja's Assassin Army.jpeg|The Hedgehog Ninja's Army: The Assassin Army 001.5.jpg|So Beautiful!, A meme that he created Danger_83_by_20010.jpg|Him on a daily basis Category:Members Category:Countdown Makers Category:Americans Category:AVGM Maker Category:Reviewers Category:Let's Player Category:Ninjas Category:Shy People